Happy Birthday, Eggsy
by EroseN
Summary: Eggsy returns from a mission the night before his birthday, and has some ideas in mind for what he wants as a present. (big surprise, it's Harry)


Hello all! It's been a few years I guess, but here's some quick shameless smut in honor of Taron's birthday yesterday. This is was basically a quick write so I apologize for any errors. Let me know how you like it!

Eggsy stumbled away from the blast, his ears ringing and suit smoking. He may have "accidentally" set off a hand grenade while running away from a group of mercenaries, and now he was going to have to explain why there was a giant hole in the side of an office building. He kept walking, hoping that he'd successfully gotten the mercs off his tail because there was no way he was up for another fight. He reached his hand up to reposition his glasses, which were sliding off his face, and felt something wet on the side of his head. After a moment of confusion, he realized it must have come from that shard of glass that had landed next to him after he jumped out the second story window. He only had to make it another three blocks to the car he'd left hidden in an alleyway, but that distance was feeling longer and longer the more he walked. He heard a crackle in his ear, which usually signified someone was about to say something. Indeed, after a second Merlin cheerfully congratulated him.

"Excellent job, Eggsy. The PR is going to be a nightmare, but you definitely destroyed all the dangerous information they were keeping in there. You're almost to the car, just keep going."

"Yeah, about that, I think I might need some help driving back, you think someone could take over the controls for a bit?" Eggsy asked, leaning against a wall for a second to steady himself. He guessed he'd lost more blood than he'd initially thought.

"Are you alright? Your blood pressure looks pretty low." Merlin stated, checking Eggsy's medical stats on his tablet.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit sleepy. I think the adrenaline is wearing off or something." Eggsy kept walking and finally rounded the corner that brought his car into view.

"Thank god…" He mumbled to himself, pulling open the door and almost falling into the driver's seat.

"I'm taking over the car, try to not pass out or bleed on the seats, alright?" Merlin said through his glasses. Eggsy mumbled an acknowledgement and tried his best to stay awake. Half an hour later he arrived at Kingsman HQ and was met by a nurse, who ushered him into the medical bay. He was checked for concussions and stitched up with a prescription of bed rest and strict instructions to have someone check in on him every hour. He was just about to stand up and head home when the doors opened again. Harry Hart strode in, the picture of control and calmness, at least to most people. However, Eggsy could see that he was stressed by the way he clenched his fists and walked slightly faster than normal.

"Harry!" Eggsy said happily, jumping up off the bed he'd been sitting on and promptly getting quite dizzy. He swayed for a second before Harry got to him and steadied him with a hand on Eggsy's shoulder.

"What happened this time?" He asked tiredly.

"Blew up a building." Eggsy joked, leaning into Harry.

"So that memo was about you then." Harry mused, steering Eggsy toward the exit.

"Probably, most of them are. Where are we going?"

"The doctor said someone is supposed to watch you and make sure you don't die. You should be fine in a couple hours. You should probably eat something." Eggsy shrugged and allowed himself to be led out of the building. Normally he didn't allow Harry to open doors for him or do much of anything, but tonight he was too tired to care, so he let himself be strapped into the car. They stopped briefly at a Thai food place, and Harry left for fifteen minutes, but returned with delicious smelling noodles and some tea for Eggsy to sip on for the rest of the ride. They got to Harry's house with minimal conversation and before he really figured out what was happening, he was settled on the couch with a plate of noodles and a blanket. Harry sat next to him and opened a newspaper, folding his long legs and looking completely at home, even though he was still in his suit. Eggsy dutifully ate his noodles, and started to feel a little less fuzzy brained after a few minutes.

"Wow, we're getting too domestic, Harry, this is just gross." Eggsy teased, setting his plate on the coffee table and stretching his legs out to rest his feet on Harry's lap.

"Just keep in mind that you've just lost quite the significant amount of blood, perhaps being domestic is a good thing for now." Harry responded, not even looking up from the paper.

"Yeah, alright. I'm still hungry, do you have anything else to eat?" Eggsy removed his legs from Harry and stood up to head for the kitchen. Harry set his paper down and followed him, standing in the doorway to watch Eggsy rummage around in the pantry. Finding nothing appetizing, he went to open the fridge.

"Oy, Harry, what's this?" Eggsy asked, pulling out a cake.

"What does it look like? It's a birthday cake." Eggsy stared at the cake, which had white frosting with neat handwriting that read _Happy Birthday, Eggsy_ in blue.

"Is this for me?" Eggsy asked, feeling surprisingly touched.

"No, it's for the other Eggsy that spends most nights at my house and gets himself beat up on the weekly basis." Harry joked. He looked at his watch and smiled. "And now it's officially your birthday, so you can have a piece if you'd like." Eggsy grinned and got a plate, and started eating it with his fingers. Harry shook his head at his antics but didn't offer him a fork.

"Damn, Harry, this is really good, I didn't know you could bake." He finished the slice and grinned, noticing Harry watching him lick his fingers clean.

"You've got a bit of frosting on your mouth, Eggsy." Harry responded, finally moving from his spot in the doorway and walking over to Eggsy.

"You want to get that for me? I can't see it and all." Eggsy offered, grinning like an idiot.

"You're absolutely hopeless." Harry responded, returning the smile. He put a hand on Eggsy's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the smudge of frosting. Eggsy raised one of his eyebrows expectantly and tilted his chin up just a bit. Harry shook his head in exasperation and then leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips. He pulled away a couple of inches to see what Eggsy would do. Unsurprisingly, Eggsy reached up to grab the back of Harry's head and pull him down to him again. This time, their kiss was deeper, and Harry could taste the sweetness of the cake Eggsy had just eaten. He stepped forward, backing Eggsy into the counter and pressing their bodies together, holding him there. He broke the kiss for a second, pulling his head back.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't what the doctor meant when he said bed rest, you should probably just go to sleep." He said, taking a step back.

"Harry Hart, since when do you take orders from anyone?" Eggsy teased. When Harry didn't budge, Eggsy shrugged. "Well I guess I could go get in bed… Want to come with? It is my birthday after all." He offered, grabbing Harry's hand without waiting for a response and pulling him up the stairs into Harry's bedroom. Harry seemed reluctant to start anything, which only made Eggsy more insistent. He slid Harry's jacket off of his broad shoulders and hung it on the back of the door, which normally would have gotten him a stern glare, but was accepted under current circumstances.

"I vaguely remember you saying something a few days ago about a birthday present?" Eggsy said, starting to unbutton Harry's shirt. "I think I know what I want."

"Because that wasn't obvious at all." Harry muttered, allowing Eggsy to slide his shirt off before pulling them over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and Eggsy happily followed, straddling Harry and looking down at the older man.

"Really, I feel much better now, Harry, lots of energy." Eggsy reassured him. Harry snorted.

"You're in your twenties, of course you've got lots of energy." Eggsy didn't respond to that, but instead he leaned down and kissed Harry again, very pleased with the situation. Harry quickly unbuttoned Eggsy's shirt and tossed it to the ground, realizing he wouldn't be able to dissuade Eggsy tonight. It's not like he was really trying that hard either. Eggsy wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and started grinding their hips together. Harry stood up, holding Eggsy tightly, and turned him around to lay down on the bed. Eggsy reached up, his fingers sliding over Harry's tightly muscled body, finally pulling the man down on top of him. He bit Harry's lip lightly, hoping the older man would take the hint. Luckily, Harry was quite observant. He moved his mouth to Eggsy's neck, kissing a line down to his collarbone and then sucking a mark into his skin. He was always careful to not leave marks that would be visible when Eggsy wore his work clothes, but the man loved to lay claim to him. Eggsy moaned and tried to grind against Harry again, and was quite pleased when he felt Harry's matching erection. He always acted like he was in complete control, but it was nice to know Eggsy had some effect on the man. Harry trailed his hand down Eggsy's side and when he arrived at his hip, pinned him down to the mattress to keep him from moving.  
"Patience, my dear boy." He whispered. Eggsy complied, though not without a whine, which made Harry dig his nails into his hip even deeper. Harry moved his mouth down Eggsy's body, kissing and licking and biting at all the sensitive places, and by the time his fingers started working on unbuttoning Eggsy's pants, Eggsy was breathing heavily, hands balled into fists on either side of him. He quickly stripped Eggsy of his clothing and kissed the base of his cock, before moving his mouth to the head and taking as much as he could into his mouth.

"Fuck, Harry." Eggsy moaned, moving his hand to Harry's head, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. Of course, because Harry excelled at everything he did, he had Eggsy moaning his name very quickly.

"Oh god, Harry, I'm-" Eggsy stuttered, before he came into Harry's mouth, who swallowed like a pro, licking him clean, loving the little noises Eggsy was still making above him. Harry pressed a kiss to each of Eggsy's thighs, and then moved back up so his face was just above Eggsy's.

"How was that for a birthday present?" He asked, watching Eggsy's face closely. Eggsy opened his eyes.

"Oh don't think you're getting out of this so easily, I'm not nearly done with you yet." He said, and pulled Harry down to kiss him. Harry laughed against his lips and kissed him back. Eggsy reached down and made quick work of the buttons on Harry's pants. The older man helped push them off, and they joined the shirt on the floor. Eggsy reached over to the dresser and grabbed the lube he knew was in the top drawer and handed it to Harry, challenging his lover to turn him down. Harry smiled and poured some out into his hand, covering his fingers. Eggsy helpfully spread his legs farther apart, and Harry gently inserted a finger into him, working him open, added another finger, making Eggsy completely fall apart beneath him.

"Harry, please, I want you inside me." He gasped as Harry's fingers brushed against his prostate. Harry poured out some more lube, ignoring Eggsy's orders. He pushed Eggsy's legs up so his knees were up near his shoulders, and then slid into Eggsy.  
"Oh god, more Harry, give me more." Eggsy begged, already hard again. He glanced up at Harry, whose perfect hair was falling out of place, his breathing ragged and face flushed. Harry rocked his hips forward, setting up a nice rhythm, pounding into Eggsy hard enough that he was definitely going to feel it at his birthday celebration tomorrow. The sound of flesh hitting flesh mingled with Harry's breathing and Eggsy's moans. Harry moved one of his hands down to grasp Eggsy's erection, and began pumping it up and down as he thrust into him. Eggsy's mouth opened with a silent scream, his body completely overwhelmed by sensation as he came into Harry's hand. Harry felt Eggsy's muscled tense up as he came, which pushed him over the edge as well. He thrust into Eggsy a few more times, riding out his own orgasm. He finally pulled out of Eggsy and rolled off of him, laying on his back and breathing heavily.

"Shit, Harry, I swear to god I will never get tired of that." Eggsy commented, rolling onto his side so he could watch Harry's face. Harry smiled and Eggsy cuddled up next to him, throwing an arm over his bare chest and nuzzling Harry's neck.

"Happy birthday, Eggsy." Harry said softly, listening to his lover's breathing slow and deepen, signifying sleep was imminent. Usually he would insist on a shower, but Eggsy had already been through a lot today, he just thought it best to let him sleep. He turned his head and kissed Eggsy on the forehead. He reached for the blanket and pulled it over them, before falling into sleep as well.


End file.
